How We Got Here
by xblueflowerx
Summary: May thinks back over her defining moments in her relationship. Contestshipping.


_I can't remember who but someone suggested I should do a Contestshipping story so here's my attempt. Hope you like it :)_

…

I rest my head in my hand, a few too many glasses of champagne were causing my head to spin. But it doesn't bother me I'm quite content watching everyone else, dancing around, drinking, laughing, enjoying themselves.

Well not quite everyone, I smile slightly with a shake of my head watching a certain black haired trainer sulking in the corner. His bottom lip sticking out and his arms crossed as he glares daggers into a couple on the dance floor. The poor couple on the receiving end of the cold glare was my younger brother and a beautiful red-head. Sure, she always thought of the boy as the brother she'd never had but that didn't mean the man wanted to see his girlfriend dancing with another, because my baby brother's feelings for the woman were anything but platonic.

But this bizarre love triangle doesn't hold my attention for long as my eyes are soon scanning the room for you but I can't seem to find you. I stand up slowly, smoothing out the creases in my white dress as I do, hoping with my added height I'd be able to see you but still there's no sign of you and my head is swimming.

I drop back down into my chair, a slight sulk of my own coming on, today of all days I feel like you should be by my side. But I'd lost you to your friends, drinks, old stories, jokes, never even giving me a second thought. Granted less than five minutes ago I too had been wrapped up in family and friends but now I was alone and I expected you to be with me, it was the least I was owed.

My sulk soon disperses when I notice you on the other side of the room, downing shots with your friends, even the grumpy trainer has perked up in your company and is soon joining in the merriment. Nobody can resist your charm, I'm a prime example of that, a flick of that hair in your arrogant yet sexy way and the world is yours.

I watch as you and your friends decide to put your ties around your heads and soon take control of the dance floor as a song from your childhood blasts out, your drunk singing ringing out clearly. Sloppy dancing as the lot of you throw yourselves around, holding onto each other, attempting dance moves you'd never even dream of sober.

With a slight shake of my head I wonder how we got here.

…

I remembered when I first started my journey, I was so excited, I had so many dreams of the future and I'd just got myself a new travelling partner and friend.

My mother used to always tell me about how she met my father, how she was travelling and saw him in the woods and knew it was love instantly. I'd always dreamed that would happen with me too and when I met a fellow trainer on my first day I thought it had to be fate.

So I followed him around, hoping that one day we'd fall in love and we too could tell our children the story of how we met, laugh about how their father fried my bike, tease him for it but know we did it out of love. I did all I was meant to, laughed at his jokes, tried not to argue with him, supported his dreams while also achieving my own and forced myself to believe that jet black hair and cutesy brown eyes were my type.

But it all changed when a face from the past arrived, an attractive red head who'd teased him, who flirted with him, who made him blush, who made his eyes sparkle with happiness in a way I could only dream of. It was in that moment I realised I could never have his heart for it already belonged to someone else.

After that I expected heartbreak, I expected tears, I expected hurt, I expected betrayal but it never came, because he never had my heart for it already belonged to someone else, I just didn't realise it yet. You were the furthest thought from my mind, at that time I didn't realise the power you had over me.

…

I remembered the first time we met, you took my breath away, you made my throat turn dry, you made my heart flutter, you made my palms sweat. Your smirk with that raised eyebrow made me feel weak at the knees, the way your hair feel after you flicked it to one side made me yearn to reach out a run my fingers through it, your green eyes stared into mine making it impossible for me to look away. I could see why people admire you, you were absolutely perfect, at least until you opened your mouth.

Once you spoke you infuriated me, I wanted to slap that smug smile off your lips, scream at you until I was red in the face but somehow I couldn't do it. I could only mutter a few comments back, you left me speechless.

All you did was throw insults my way, find all my insecurities deep within me and bring them to the surface with a cutting comment. You always thought it was harmless teasing but you never understood the truth behind your words, the full effect they could have on me.

I wouldn't usually let it bother me but there was something about you, I couldn't let it just wash over me I had to fight back, I had to defend myself. I never allowed myself to admit it at the time but I cared about your opinion and I wanted you to see me as an equal, someone worthy of your time and respect. I didn't want you to write me off as another girl who dreamed bigger than she could achieve.

My mother used to always tell me that when a boy was cruel to you it meant he liked you, I never believed that for a second, why would a boy treat a girl that way if he liked her? But then I met you and for the first time I wanted to believe my mother's ideas of romance, I wanted to believe there was more to the insults, I wanted to believe there was more to us than the fights.

So I let you wind me up, I rose to it every time and a small part of me enjoyed it, you challenged me in a way no other ever could, pushed me to achieve and be all I could be.

Even back then you always brought out the best in me.

…

I remembered the first time I ever got a rose off you, I allowed myself a little hope that you'd got past the insults and you'd finally allowed your true feelings to show but you insisted they weren't for me. And just like that my anger returned, effortlessly you got under my skin and there was nothing I could do to stop you.

This became a ritual between us, you'd give me a rose and I'd try in vain to stop my heart soaring when they were never for me. You used to smile as the truth caused my dream world to come crashing down around me. Until one day it was for me.

You threw a bouquet of roses into my lap, barely looking in my eye, I made some passing comment about an unhealthy obsession with my Beautifly and for the first time since I met you I saw a hint of nerves. You admitted that they weren't for my Pokémon but in fact for me and with those simple words my heart was high again.

In silence we sat, me staring down at the roses, you staring into the distance. It wasn't the grand, romantic confession I'd always dreamed of but from you it was the best I could really expect, you were always guarded but slowly I was breaking down your walls and finding it was worth the try.

That night you took my first kiss, which I happily gave to you, I couldn't imagine anyone more worthy of it than you. After that you became the firsts of many, the first boy I brought home to my parents, my first love, the first time I ever gave myself fully to another person.

And I thank god every day that I experienced all that with you.

…

I remembered being pushed by my friend to define the relationship, he's managed to tie down his fiery tempered love so it seemed fitting that I did the same. But of course I always gave him the same speech.

What we had didn't need to be defined, it was what it was. We had fun, we enjoyed each other's company, why put pressure on us by labelling it? You knew how I felt about you and I knew how you felt about me, we didn't need anything else. Labels were just for other people, other people who should be more concerned with their own relationships rather than ours.

However, the look in his eyes showed that he knew those were your words not mine, he knew that my feelings couldn't be further from yours but I just smiled and pretended I was happy about it.

But once he was gone and I was left alone with the red head the truth came out, I admitted I hated not knowing, I hated not being able to call you my own, I hated not being able to show you off but that was the price I paid to be with you. Then she gave me advice, she told me that I either got what I wanted from you or I left.

After that I had a fire in my stomach, you weren't going to talk your way out of this, I was going to offer you an ultimatum and the future of our relationship rested on it. But when I saw you all my confidence was knocked from me, I was too scared that I would lose you and I knew I couldn't live without you.

So instead I tiptoed around you, trying my hardest to please you but you knew me too well, you knew when I was hiding something from you. You cornered me, demanded to know what was upsetting and with a heavy heart I told you all of my worries, all of the fears that kept me up at night.

You just laughed and I felt like that little girl all over again, you took me in your arms and held me close. You reassured me, caused me to question why I had all these doubts, everything between us was perfect and I didn't need to change it.

Then you said something to me, something that to this day I will never forget. You told me as long as you loved me I didn't need anything else. You didn't realise the true force of what you'd just said at the time but it was the first time you'd told me that you loved me, granted in later years it became more frequent but I will always believe this was the most significant. It was natural, nothing was planned before hand, you just told me what was in your heart in the most sincere, purest form.

I realised you were right, I loved you and you loved me, and that was all the definition I needed.

…

I remembered the moment when I first realised you were keeping something from me, how you were constantly trying to avoid me. When we were living in and out of each other's pockets it was no easy feat but you managed to achieve it. I tried to ask my friends but they just denied any strange behaviour, claiming you were acting the same as you always were. But they didn't know you like I did, they couldn't see how out of character you were.

It all came to a head when we were having dinner, the same nervous look in your eyes that I'd seen all those years ago. I bit my lip in fear, worrying we'd gone full circle and the same emotions that started it all was going to end it all. Reaching behind you produced a single red rose and placed it in front of me, not saying any words just watching me.

I stared down at the rose in confusion, trying to gain some understanding of what was happening until finally I noticed it. Wrapped around the stem, sparkling up at me. I looked back up at you but you were refusing to meet my eye, you hated to seem vulnerable, even at a time like this your pride was always there.

You managed to stumble through your proposal, stuttering as you went, only looking up when you'd finished. I then noticed that this wasn't the same look I'd seen years ago, this was far more intense, as if your whole life depended on this moment, and I guess in a way it did. Your world would change completely with my answer.

Of course I accepted, joking that we were now defined, but in that moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was our future, the rest of our lives that we would spend together, anything could come our way because as long as we had each other we would make it through.

…

And that's what brought us here, two hours after the 'I do', you tearing up the dance floor, me having a rest. Although we weren't together this moment couldn't have been more perfect, everything was right.

From the very first time I met you a small part of always dreamed about this moment as much as I tried to deny it, and here I was living the dream, how did I get so lucky? The ring still sparkling on my finger, only it was no longer alone, it had a companion that matched a ring on your own finger. We'd made it official and I'd never been happier.

If we went back and told our ten year old selves their future I don't think they'd quite believe us. How did those bickering children grow up to fall in love? But I was glad they did.

Standing up, I walk over to the dance floor, my dress swaying around my hips. As a romantic song starts your boys depart to their respective partners, leaving just you and the black haired trainer. With a smile you embrace each other and soon began dancing intimately, a slight laugh escaping from my lips at the sight as I make my way over.

"May." You purr once I'm closer.

"Don't let me interrupt." I smirk and raise my eyebrow at you.

"Hey Mist!" Your partner shouts out, finally getting his girlfriend's attention for the first time this evening. "When will we be seeing you in the big white dress?" He asks.

"Who knows Ketchum?" She reaches out and grabs the tie around his head, roughly pulling him from your arms. "Maybe I'm just waiting for you to ask." She smirks as his eyes widen.

"I… We… You…" He stumbles, reminding me of you when a situation becomes serious.

"Just shut up and dance with me." With another tug on the tie he's in her arms, my baby brother long forgotten now he's around.

"Sorry sweetie." You smile sheepishly, turning your attention fully to me.

"Sorry? What for?" I ask, head tilted to one side.

"I've been neglecting you all night." You say, causing me to laugh out.

"Drew, you haven't been neglecting me." I smile as your arms snake around my waist pulling me closer to you.

"It's you wedding day, surely I should be giving you all of my time and attention."

"As long as you love me I don't need anything else."

You frown slightly as a look of recognition comes over your face, remembering one of our defining moments.

"And I do, I really do love you." You smile at me, the love evident in your eyes.

"I really love you too." I reach up and clamp my hand around your tie, with one swift pull your head comes down, bringing your lips to mine.

Our future may be unknown, we can never be prepared for it and that can be scary, but as long as I know you'll be in my future that is all I need to survive. If our past is anything to go by, the memories we've made over the years, we will be fine together with more wonderful things to come.

Having each other is how we got here after all.

…

_I've only ever seen a few episodes with Drew and May in so I apologise if they seem out of character or I've gotten parts wrong._

_Please review :) thanks_


End file.
